warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Equinox (Warframe)/@comment-72.35.98.64-20150802111941
Energy siphon AND energy restore (ex: med team energy restore's) have no effect when #4 power is active, only blue bubbles and red bubbles (but you must take damage to get energy from RBs, and it's minimal). I just finished up doing several T1/T2/T3/T4s trying to understand the play style and the biggest issue I've seen has had me spending a large majority of the time in Day only changing to night when I want to test out other abilities rather than having a bonus. Granted, in some cases, #3 has been useful with NF. Going to try a rage build, maybe I can see some more use out of it, but not entirely sure at the moment. #1: the toggle time to back and forth is often infeasible when in a bind (given the power lockout restriction). The time can be better invested using the current available skillset rather than dealing with lockout and recasting aura. By that time, people are usually dead, or bleeding out and the extra few seconds are needed for survival attempts. Also, At this point, #4 in DF becomes more useful for the AOE stunlock that you can bullet jump into a herd and rez someone (rather than targeting, hoping they're all above health, and your sentinal doesn't shotgun blast the group low enough to break it). #2: The sleep in night doesn't seem worth it (compared to the availability of stun in day's #4, amusingly, less energy to use #4 than #2, and you don't have to target). There are some situational benefits rescue but it seems few and far between. #3: is useful, but there is a less of a damage impact from enemies if using Day's power strength boost aura is active given the % available. #4: the extra time available with day forms #4 makes it last longer / do more damage. While the timer on day form is to night form's #4 ability, you end up consuming far less power when having your aura (#3) activated. I've been leaving #3 active most of the time might be a playstyle design flaw, but it seems to work well, and when enemies get to the point where the energy drain is being caused by the aura, power usage is preferred over proximity and amount. So quite often, when #4 is needed or wanted in NF - the usefulness is greatly impacted (the reason you need to heal is because you're getting health damage - meaning enemies are .. doing damage and within range so your aura is firing off as well causing a very serious drain that cannot be replenished without blue bubbles). This is definently a fun frame to play. There are definently a few strange oddities that occur though. For example, some crates get detonated by #4, yet some containers (corpus cylinders) do not. Nice for the pickup count when speed running through with a carrier. Nice for a grineer. Also, with a high power range, it hits far / hidden areas, so you get some extra goodies zipping from above occasionally. Energy transfers / power regen with #4 is wonky. Normally, on other frames, I find myself pegged with power in usual groups from their assists. With this frame, I have trouble. I'll run out far more often than before and as soon as #4 drops or gets fired off, I'll find myself back at 100% (450 with flow) relatively quickly. I've found the big pool helps the aura. T3/T4d's can be done quite nicely with Day forms stun lock and a distance build. We made it up to 25 without any real trouble in T4 using ex's DF #4. Swapping to NF ... not so fine around 10 ;). Anyways, if you're looking for alt playstyles, I suggest this frame. It's def a unique one. While there are kinks (Which I imagine will be smoothed out in the future) and it's certainly not an excel 3/4 spammer for mid range content. It is pretty fun. Suggestions for the frame: Both: #1 - remove the power lock timer between changing forms. Add an easier / defining characteristic buff to display what form you are in. Something readable by your team. Possibly, include in this buff a minimal form of the bonus from toggling day form: 1/2/3/4% move speed, .5/.6/.7/.8x damage multiplier bonus in day form and 25/50/75/100 armor bonus, 20/40/60/80 shield cap bonus perma depending on form. This is my wishlist (I doubt we'll ever see it, but night form really does need a bit of work). Night form: #2 - drop the max to 30% max health before sleep breaks, lower the timer down a bit to around 15s for max. #3 - remove the 'each enemy' requirement on power drain, make it 2 energy regardless. #4 - Add an armor bonus to all warframes in range while this is active. Day form: #4 - Add an armor impact to all enemies in range while this is active.